A Lions Revenge
by Necke
Summary: AU The year is 270. Tywin receives a raven while staying at the Rock calling him back to Kings Landing for a betrothal. Updates might take a long time since I need to do research on the minor houses. Note: New chapters coming during the weekends, most of the time.
1. Kings letter

**TYWIN**

Tywin was spending his yearly visit to the Rock by spending time with Joanna and the twins, Jaime, his pride and heir, and Cersei, his beautiful little princess, when a raven arrived, from Kings Landing none the less.

He was on his way just now reading the content of the letter with maester Creylen by his side.

"Hmm, interesting.."

"What is it my lord?" asked the maester.

"It appears that the king is asking for the whole Lannister family to attend a feast, at the Red Keep"

"For what reason my lord?" most maesters avoided prying in the business of their assigned lords, but after serving House Lannister for many years maester Creylen has earned the thrust of the lions, although his still had to keep in line most of the time, to avoid the wrath of Tywin.

"Something about a betrothal.. It appears our king has finally come to his senses, no doubt this betrothal is for Cersei and Rhaeagar"

"Perhaps so my lord, but I would advise you bring a big guard with you. I have heard that Aerys has not been himself as of late"

"I shall Creylen, I shall. Now bring me a paper and a quill and have a raven ready, I intend to reply as son as possible"

"Of course my lord" nodded Creylen and left in a rush to abide his lords commands.

 _"What game are you playing Aerys.. It's far to early for a betrothal, the children are young. But if my, "friend", says betrothal I can not refuse, this could be the only chance, before Aerys slips into complete madness..."_

Tywins thoughts were interrupted by Creylen entering the room.

The maester set the paper and quill on the table, nodded and left the room.

Tywin sat and began thinking before writing down:

 _"My dear King Aerys of House Targaryen, I write to inform you that your message has been received and to tell you that my family shall be coming to the fest. We are eager to hear about your propositions._

 _Your royal vassal Tywin of House Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport and Warden of the West"_

As he finished the letter he called in his maester.

"Send this to the king"

Creylen nodded.

"And might you know where my wife is?"

"She said that she is taking the kids to their favorite spot on the beach"

Tywin nodded and exited the room, he had to inform Joanna of this.

He found her 15 minutes latter with her feet in the water and humming some sort of song while Jaime and Cersei played with wooden swords.

 _"We will have to work on Cerseis manners"_

He approached his wife from behind, when the twins saw him he gestured with his finger to them to keep silent, and they did, Joanna was to lost in though to sense him sneaking.

When he was a foot away he used his long arms to embrace her as he started kissing down her neck.

She squeaked before realizing it was her husband.

"Tywin you fool! I told you a thousand times not to do that!" even if she used the word fool to describe him, Tywin could not help but smile, his little wife looked adorable when angry.

"Can't help it my love, you are to adorable" he said as their mouths connected.

The kiss lasted a while before the twins sounds of disgust could be heard.

"Don't do that again" said Joanna, trying to sound authoritative and failing.

"You know I will" he answered before turning to the twins "scurry along you two, mommy and I have important things to discuss"

"What is it Tywin?" Joanna asked when the twins were far enough away.

"The king sent a raven"

Joanna's face turned to disgust when hearing the word 'king', she was honestly scared of the man who had groped her at her own wedding. She had not forgiven that and never will, nor had Tywin, but he had his duty as hand, many theorized that Tywin ruled while the king only served as a figure head. The fact that her husband spent most of his time in Kings Landing confirmed that for her.

"What does that idiot want?"

"He has invited the Lannister family to a fest and to talk about a betrothal. I guess that he wants Cersei for Rhaeagar"

"I will not let my Cersei marry into that devil family! I will not allow it!"

"Relax Joanna, Rhaeagar is a sweet child, besides I will be at Kings Landing most of the time, Aerys will not dare do anything while I'm there"

"And when you are not?"

"Steffon Baratheon is my childhood friend he will take care of her"

"He will?"

Tywin nodded.

"I guess we don't have a choice"

"We never had a choice dear, we just have favorable circumstances"

"You are right" said Joanna as the two shared another kiss.

This one lasted a lot longer, but they needed to pull away eventually.

Joanna grabbed her breath.

"Lets collect the kids and head for the Rock, then we can start working on another.." Joanna winked seductively at Tywin, he felt a pulse through his body and smirked.

And they did just that.

* * *

Two weeks latter it was time to start traveling to the capital. All of the preparations were made to accommodate the passengers. Among them were: Tywin himself, his wife Joanna, brothers Tygett and Gerion, cousin Stafford,sister Genna, her children and sadly her husband Emmon Frey as well.

Accompanying them were the 150 guard that Tywin ordered as an escort.

Kevan had intended to come, but do to the outbreak of bandits on the former lands of the Reynes and Tarbeck he was sent with 1500 men to deal with it.

There was good news thru, Joanna had become pregnant with her and Tywins third child, her belly hadn't swollen yet, but maester Creylen had assured them that this was the case.

It took them a week to arrive to the capital where they were greeted by Rhaella Targaryen and the young prince Rhaeagar, while Aerys was no where in sight.

They were taken to their chambers for the night, with Tywin, Joanna and the twins sharing one, while everyone else got a separate one.

They were awoken early the next morning to attend to the feast at the Red Keep.

Aerys finally showed and greeted them like some long lost siblings.

"My lady" he said and kissed Joanna's hand and felt spit on it.

When Aerys turned she dried her hand in disgust on a rag with Tywins help.

 _"Animal"_ Tywin had heard her and just nodded.

When they were seated he noticed that far to many guard were on the balconies above while he shared a few words with Aerys.

Tygett approached them, bowed and asked:

"May I have a word with my brother my King?"

"Of course! Here's to my great hand!" he raised his cup with everyone following.

Tywin raised himself and followed Tygett to a place where Gerion was standing.

"You'we noticed haven't you?" asked Gerion.

"I have"

"Don't you think it's suspicious?" asked Tygett this time.

"It is, have you told ser Ilyn Payne to be on stand by?"

Tygett nodded.

"Good"

A servant came to them: " King Aerys requests that you be seated"

There was no use defying the king so they all went back to their places.

As the last man took his place the previously cheerful music started having an strange tone.

"You know Tywin"started Aerys"since childhood you have been a good servant to me"

He saw Rhaella mouth 'sorry' to Joanna before taking the princes hand and exiting.

"It is my duty my King"

Tygett and Gerion were ready to pull out their swords while Tywin glanced up to the balcony, sound of a fight could be heard outside.

Seconds later Targaryen men entered the dinning hall and surrounded the table.

"Yes, but you have become to good for my liking"

The guardsmen on the balcony took out crossbows and started shooting.

The first to die was Jaime, an arrow went thru his eye killing him instantly. Cersei and Joanna grabbed him, calling 'Jaime, Jaime', but it was no use.

In a fury Tywin grabbed the short sword he had hid under his coat previously and swinged at Aerys, but was blocked by Barristan Selmy who had rushed to the king the moment the shooting started.

He and Tywin traded blows while Tygett had already killed two men and was fighting his third, Gerion was dead from an arrow as were Stafford and Genna.

Tywin tried to defend his wife and spar with Barristan at the same time, but he was unsuccessful when Barristan finally got the better of him and cut thru his heart.

Tywin fell, but still clinged to his sword, still defiant. Aerys had buried an ax in Tywins head, just to be sure. Tygett lasted longer and was killed last, with only Joanna and Cersei left alive.

Joanna pleaded for Cersies life before Aerys executed her in the same style as Tywin.

"What should we do with her my King?" asked one of the guards.

"Find her a chamber, Rhaeagar will need a wife someday"

"As you command my King" the guard bowed and dragged screaming Cersei out.

As the guard exited a bald, plump man entered and approached Aerys.

"I hope you are happy my king. The Lannisters are no more and biggest threat to you is extinguished. I have left papers and weapons in lord Tywins chambers to look like he was planing to overthrow you"

"Very good lord Varys, bot one got away"

"Ah, Kevan Lannister, I would not worry, the boy was always in his older brothers shadow, I doubt he will cause to much trouble"

"I agree lord Varys"Aerys yelled at his men"Have the bodies impaled and burned at the docks, I will show what happens to those that reach to high" and he left.


	2. Brave little lioness

**CERSEI**

She pulled, screamed and cried, but her efforts had no affect on the man, he pulled her around with ease along the many hallways and corridors of the Red Keep right to the chamber where she had spent the night.

 _"It was fathers, mothers and Jaime's chamber two"_

The thought remained her of what happened mere minutes ago and she doubled her effort in crying.

"Just shut up brat!" said the man as he yanked her into the chamber.

"If you do not stop I will kill you!" threatened the man before closing the door and yet this threat didn't stop her crying.

She just looked at the door, Cersei knew that on the table behind her was fathers sword, mothers dress and Jaime's toy lion.

She knew that if she saw these items that her crying would become even louder, she was to afraid of what the man might do.

Her crying toned down and turned into sobbing.

Thoughts ran thru her head.

Nobody would think that a child her age would know of death or it's finality and yet she did know, having witnessed a fool failing into the lion pit at Casterly Rock and getting devoured just a month ago.

She had liked the man, he made her smile, so a great effort had to be given by both her parents to make a smile appear on her face again.

But she recovered.

The sobbing stopped, she will recover again.

 _"For Jaime, father and mother two"_

 _"You are a Lannister and Lannisters always make it thru"_ her father had told her once, she will stay true to those words.

Cersei stood up, glancing at the table.

The sword was hers to wield, the dress hers to wear and the toy hers to always remind her of her brother.

She approached the table and sat on a chair, her face still red and feet dangling in the air, studying the objects, especially the sword.

It was an ordinary longsword, with the words 'Hear me Roar' spelled on the steel, with a lion head handle.

She imagined the sword going thru Aerys's neck, cutting the link of his head with his body.

Her smile was cut short through, as a man barged into her chamber.

White hair and white beard.

 _"Aerys"_

"How are you little girl?" he asked innocently, like he hadn't just ordered the massacre of her family.

No answer, just silence.

"You know if you do not answer me I will be very angry" Rhaella appeared behind him, with Rhaeagar sneaking looks from behind her dress.

Cersei mumbled quietly.

"What?!" she could see that Aerys patience was thinning, still she did not care.

A yell came next, but not from the source most would expect.

"A LION DOES NOT CARE FOR THE OPINION OF A SHEEP!" big words, especially for a four year old.

Aerys went into a fit of rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled as he hit Cersei.

She fell to the floor, her attacker raised his foot to stomp her head when Rhaella grabbed her husband and pulled him back.

She told him something, Cersei could not hear what, but it was enough for Aerys to focus his rage on her and not Cersei.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her in front of the chamber, closing the door behind him.

Cersei could hear it all, yelling, hitting and screaming.

And it went on for a full minute before a third voice intervened and convinced the king to concern himself with more serious matters.

"Thank you" Cersei muttered when she was sure no one could hear, a tear coming from her eye.

She quickly wiped it away, she will cry no more, she will not be weak again.

A few minutes after a knock on the door, she was ready for another beating if it had to come, but to her surprise came in a middle aged man with a graying beard, in his hands water, food and rags.

"That madman" he whispered as he knelled by Cersei, she tensed.

"It is okay child, I will not hurt you" he said as he started wiping the place where Aerys hit her with the rag.

As he finished he said: "There, this should stop the swelling"

Cersei looked at the food, hunger and thirst in her eyes.

"Ah, yes, here you go little one. I have heard you haven't eaten much at the feast" he put the food and cup of water in front of her.

Cersei gave him a look before she started devouring the food.

She ate with her hands, not caring for her manners or caring about the man wanted, when she finished she drank two cups of water, enough for now.

"Have you eaten your fill and extinguished your thirst?"

Cersei nodded.

"Then I will need to leave, I will be back in the evening with more" was all he said before grabbing the fathers sword and exiting.

When she was sure everyone was gone and that no one was listening she climbed the bed and curled into a ball, eventually going into sleep.

Cersei did not know, but word spread quickly thru Kings Landing about the brave little lioness that stood up to the dragon, many thought that one day bards would sing of her bravery.

* * *

 **STEFFON**

It was early in the morning when Steffon awoke, he and his son Robert had been traveling all day by ship to the capital, something about Aerys needing an old friends council.

A disgusting smell lingered in the air.

 _"Like dead flesh"_

There must be a lot of dead people for the smell to be this strong, but why would so many men die? In the capital no less.

Steffon got up and started pulling up his pants and boots.

"Where are you going father?" asked Robert, his firstborn.

"Sleep Robert, I'll be right up on the deck"

"Why?"

"Just sleep son, you need rest to grow. Okay?"

"Okay" said Robert before he turned his head to the wall, a few seconds latter he started pretending to snore.

 _"The little rascal"_

Steffon ascended the stairs and got up on the deck.

"What is that strange smell?"

The captain turned to him.

"My lord, the odor seems to be coming from the city"

"Do you know what it is?"

"It smells like the dead my lord"

Steffon nodded before walking to the front end of the ship.

Kings Landings was close, a mere thirty minutes left.

Nothing could compare Steffon for the sight he saw when they docked.

Dead bodies impaled on wooden poles, what's worse they had Lannister colors.

"Dad?"

"Just close your eyes son" Robert complied as Steffon lead him thru the docks towards the city streets, then another shock.

The body of his friend Tywin, his son, brothers, sister and her husband and another Lannister Steffon didn't recognize, impaled.

On the chest of Tywin the words 'TRAITOR' were carved.

Steffon could not believe it, he just stood there.

"Dad?"

The words brought him back, he continued walking.

"Just keep them closed Rob"

"Leave it to Tywin to look intimidating with a wooden pole up his ass" he heard one Crownlands lord say, but he didn't care, Steffon had to leave this horrible sight, for his and Roberts sake.

He rushed thru the streets so fast that his guard struggled to keep up.

Once they were far enough away Steffon did stop.

As his guard commander approached he asked:

"Do you know what happened?"

"M'lord, people say that lord Tywin was discovered plotting to overthrow the king. Weapons and plans in his chamber"

"I don't believe it"

"It's what the smallfolk say m'lord"

Steffon nodded.

 _"Tywin would never plot to overthrow the king, not after working so hard to preserve the realm"_

He thought, but Tywins body was out by the dock, with the words traitor.

 _"No, no way. Tywin isn't stupid, he certainly wouldn't leave that stuff in his chamber"_

 _"Cersei and Joanna aren't up there"_

It was known that Aerys lusted for Joanna, he just hopped that his worst fears would not materialize.

A servant came up towards him.

"M'lord, the king is asking for your presence at the small council chamber"

Steffon nodded.

"I'll be right there"

The servant scurried away, Steffon the turned to his guard commander.

"Commander, I want your men to be near me at all times"

"Yes m'lord" the commander turned away and started organizing his troops.

 _"You have a lot of explaining to do Aerys"_

* * *

Surpremus85: Barristan takes his Kingsguard vows very seriously, he will do everything his king commands, even if it goes against his morals.

Castamere: I felt pity for Tywin once I found out how much his wife's death destroyed him, thanks for the compliment.

magnus374: Kevan has always been one of Tywins greatest advisors and commanders, only a fool would underestimate him.


	3. Another one

**STEFFON**

The lord of Storms End and his guards rushed to the Red Keep, eager for an explanation.

The guardsmen of the Red Keep didn't even bother to stop them, they recognized the kings cousin.

Once inside they saw Aerys standing there with a strange smile on his face, his smile became wider when he saw Robert.

Around him were members of the small council.

"What in the Seven Hell's did you do?!" yelled Steffon, surprising everyone, except Aerys who still kept his smile.

"We have been waiting for you hand. Come, the small council must begin" he said.

 _"Hand?"_

 _"Council?"_

Most of the council was already in the small chamber when Aerys yelled:

"Come on Steffon! Bring little Rob two!"

"Be ready men" Steffon told told his guards and they just nodded.

The meting went on as usual, the only difference being that when ever Steffon tried to speak someone else interrupted.

But being a Baratheon had the perk of a short fuse, so after being interrupted for the forth time Steffon yelled:

"What the hell happened?!"

"What do you mind cousin?" asked Aerys, acting as innocent as a maid.

"Why the hell did you butcher Tywin and his family?! Where's Joanna?! Where is Cersei?!"

"Ah yes, the traitor... This morning Lord Varys had informed me that Tywin was planing to overthrow me, I acted first..."

"What?!... Why would he overthrow you?!"

"Because he is a treacherous scum, that devil.. man of pure evil"

"He would never betray you!"

"He would, he.. he... listen Steffon, if you want to speak to me come to the Great Sept latter, council dismissed" Aerys stormed out of the room.

* * *

 **AERYS**

There she lay, his sweet Joanna. Aerys could easily recall the first time they meet, her long blond hair and golden green eyes... Ah, but that was a long time ago, before..., before Tywin manipulated her and took her from him and Rhaella... that bitch.

She ordered Joanna out of the capital before he could save her and now.. now it was to late, Tywin had manipulated her, convinced her to go against him, yes now was to late...

Steffon came in through the wide doors of the Sept. Aerys turned around, he could see relief and grief on Steffons face when he glanced at Joanna.

"You killed her two?"

"It had to be done" _sigh_ "Tywin had manipulated her for far to long"

"Manipulated?! Are you mad man?!" Steffons booming voice echoed thru the Sept"He loved her you idiot!"

"That monster did not have the capability to love! I see that even you had fallen to his tricks! When I heard about lord Varys's finds in Tywins chambers that was the last straw!"

"Maybe the eunuch tricked you?! Do you honestly believe that Tywin was so stupid as to leave everything in his chambers for every fool to see?!"

"No, I don't think that he would leave everything there, no doubt he has many weapon caches thru the city..."

"Do you hear yourself Aerys?! The man that ruled your king for you for years would have attempted to overthrow you years ago, but he didn't"

"No doubt he was bidding his time... and don't say that! He was the 'Hand of the King' nothing more!"

"And yet you were afraid of him?"

"Snakes like Tywin do not stop at second best. He wanted the crown and he would have gotten it if it wasn't for lord Varys's efforts"

Steffon was quite, fuming, barely managing to control his anger.

"Besides, Tywin was the most hated man in the Seven Kingdoms, no one will miss him"

"You are wrong Aerys, what will the people think when they hear the king murders children and women during a feast no less under the pretense of guest right"

"I never shared salt and breed with them, the people will get over it"

"They wont, few liked Tywin but many respected him and many loved Joanna and the little twins, you also killed a few Freys, I wonder how old Walder will react when he hears..."

"Watch your tongue, if you were not my cousin you and your boy would already be sharing Tywins fate"

"Oh I apologize my king, surely you can find in your heart to forgive me"

Aerys of course did not notice Steffons sarcasm.

"I shouldn't, but I will, for family. And I have news for you Steffon, news that you will surely be happy to hear"

"What?"

"Little Cersei is alive. I am raising her to be a proper wife to Rhaeagar!" the happy smile that Aerys wore before returned to his face.

"Where is she?"

"Do not worry my friend, she is safe. I have more news for you"

Aerys reached in his pocket with his right hand and presented the pendant that every hand of the king wore.

"It is yours now"

Steffon studied the pendant for a few seconds before raising his hand above his head and throwing it in the far end of the Sept, then he glanced at Aerys who he probably thought was going to burn of anger from the expression on his face.

Thankfully Grand Maester Pycelle entered the Sept at that moment.

"My King, Lord Varys wishes to see you"

Aerys took another look at Steffon and barged out, muttering something about ungrateful swine.

* * *

 **STEFFON**

"I must thank you Grand Maester, if you hadn't interrupted in that moment I fear that things would have become ugly"

"Well lord Steffon I have been listening to the whole exchange, forgive me for that"

"It is alright Grand Maester, I guess you heard the whole thing?"

"I have and I agree with you, the king is slipping away more and more with each passing day, he hasn't even been feeding lord Tywins daughter this past day"

"I have to..."

Pycelle interrupted him  
"Do not worry my lord, I have been taking care that she is well feed and has all her needs satisfied"

"Can I count on you to help me save her?"

"No my lord"

"What do you mean no?! If we don't the king will..."

"The king will do nothing, Varys has advised him that hurting the hair to the Westerlands can only bring trouble in the future. But if you try to save her now it will mean certain death to you and her if you are caught. Take your guard, take your boy and go back to Storms End"

"We can not let this crime go unpunished!"

"And we wont, lord Tywins brother Kevan was not here for the feast, I doubt he has heard the news, but when he does he will raise his banners and rebel, you need to wait for him before you do anything yourself"

Steffon nodded.

"Be careful Grand Maester"

"I will my lord"

They exited the Sept and went their separate ways.

* * *

 **AETHAN**

He had failed, he had failed his commander and he had failed his lord. Now he sat in a tavern, drinking down his sorrows. Around him people were murmuring about the death of Tywin and his family, about his failure. He still wore the Lannister armor which gained a many glares at him, but he didn't care. Even if they called the city watch it would just mean death, which was preferable to the shame he was now feeling.

But then a beacon of hope, from the mouth of a servant girl.

"The little lady Cersei is alive, my sister says she even told Aerys to fuck himself"

The word earned a laugh from most of occupants and a look from Aethan.

"Are you sure of this?"

"Of course I am, are you calling me a liar?!"

Aethan grabbed her in hug that earned an 'Ohhhh' from the rest of the occupants.

He paid for his drink and rushed out of the tavern and into the city alleyways, if lady Cersei was still alive there was still hope for him to redeem himself.

 _"Hold on little girl"_

* * *

 **KEVAN**

Above him stood the ruins of Castamere, the memory still haunted him. The Reynes had refused to surrender and instead barricaded themselves into the lower levels of the castle. They even had the audacity to ask for a Lannister prisoner before agreeing to peace talks.

His brother Tywin wouldn't have any of it, so he closed of all but the smallest entrances and rerouted the small stream from which Castamere got it's name towards them. Kevan spent the whole night listening, eagerly awaiting for any sound of life from the lower levels of Castamere, nothing, silence just defining silence.

Kevan never approved of the actions Tywin took that day, but he was the younger brother and the younger brother always follows the elder.

"Having fond memories ser Kevan?" commander Theomore came up to him with the troops Kevan was waiting.

"Are you sure the bandits are hiding here Theomore?"

"According to the scouts yes"

"Ahh, let's get it over it"

Kevan, Theomore and 30 men at arms entered the empty courtyard.

"Theomore take half the men check the stables, me and the rest will go into the main hall"

Theomore nodded and did as he was bid.

Kevan and his men entered with their shields raised and swords ready, but no one was in the hall, it was quite like the last time Kevans been there. They approached the doors that led to the throne room, they were big, wide enough for five men to stand shoulder to shoulder and pass.

Kevan glanced at two of his men.

"Open them"

They did as they were bid, the doors creaked loudly, the men raised their shields.

The two that opened the door grabbed their weapons and returned to the line.

Kevan was in the first of three lines, he started walking and the rest behind him. When they were just a few feet inside they were rushed by men from the flanks, Kevan did not worry, as long as they held discipline they would be alright. A few waves attacked, all were repelled. Even if the bandits had numbers, Kevans men had discipline, they didn't lose even one.

A big bandit welding an ax joined them in the throne room with more men, probably their leader, now they were outnumbered three to one, Kevan still didn't care, he told his men to brace themselves and raise their shields.

The leader rushed Kevan who raised his shield, the ax landed on the shield and got stuck, Kevan pulled the bandit towards him and cut thru his chest. The fighting lasted another five minutes, it ended with many bandits dead and many more captured.

"Walk" Kevan told his captives and pointed at the direction of the courtyard. Once they were out they meet Theomore with his men and more prisoners.

"What will we do with them ser?"

"We'll let the villagers decide, it was their property they were raiding, now lets leave"

It took them a half a hour walk to the rendezvous, they saw men sitting on the and worried messenger who looked like he would have a heart attack.

"Ser! I have urgent letter from your cousin Damon Marbrand!"

"Can't it wait, I'm busy"

"It's about your brothers ser"

"What about my brothers"

The messenger gulped.

"It is better if you read for your self ser"

"Fine, give the letter"

 _"Kevan, Aerys had broken the guest right and ordered the death of your family"_

Kevan was shocked, a tear in his eye. It took a call from Theomore to bring him back to reality.

 _"But we can not weep, I have heard of reports that Targaryen soldiers have attacked Lannisport and besieged Casterly Rock, we must move quickly. I also received a raven from Kings Landing, a man claiming to be your brothers spy has informed me that Cersei is alive, kept captive by the king. I understand your sadness, believe me I am grieving to, but you cannot sit idle, more of the kings troop will come marching into the Westerlands and by then it will be to late. I know you have troops, raise more from the former Reyne and Tarbeck lands and come rally with us at Sarsfield, there we will plan our next move.  
Lord Damon of Ashermark"_

More tears came streaming down Kevans cheek.

"What is it ser?" asked Theomore, Kevan just gave him the letter.

"I offer you my condolences my lord"

 _"My lord"_ the words rang in Kevans head, he wiped his tears.

"I am not your lord, Cersei is your lady and she is held captive"

These words got the attention of the men. Joanna would occasionally take the twins out and give presents to orphanages and public kitchens, this earned the love of the smallfolk for the lady Lannister and her children.

"And what will you do about that ser?" asked Theomore.

Kevans face became red with rage.

"Rally the men and send message to the village leaders, I want an audience with them tonight"

"And if they refuse?"

"Bring them by force"

"At once ser"

"Men set up camp and rest, tomorrow we march"

And they did just that. During the night many soldiers came to Kevans tent to promise him allegiance to the end.

* * *

 **THEOMORE**

It didn't take much pursuing to get the village leaders to meet up with Kevan. They loved him, just like his men loved him. Unlike his older brother Kevan actually cared for his troops and their condition, he could be strict, but always fair, he was the time of person that men follow in battle, so It didn't take much convincing to get the village leaders to pledge troops to his cause.

Two thousand untrained levy with equipment ranging from the finest knights armor the simple ax. But it was a start. Tomorrow they would march, odds against them. They might win a few battles in the begging, but what will it be when whole Westeros comes crashing down on them?


	4. Rock

**THEOMORE**

"Come on you lazy lot, get in line. We are gonna have to organize if we want to have any chance against the kings men"

Theomore didn't like what he saw, swords men and archers mixing together at the front, pike men cowering behind them, it was a mess. This army looked more like a band of outlaws than a fighting force, the fact that they only had the morning to train before marching didn't help either. A big part of this newly raised 'army' was armed with aged weapons, by examining them Theomore could theorize that they'we been last used during the war of the Ninepenny kings or the Reyne-Tarbeck revolt, ten and nine years ago, respectively.

True, some have kept their weapons in great shape by cleaning them regularly and storing them in safe places, the others not so much.

"Attention men, I want to see those pike up front, swords on the sides and archers at the rear"

The men did try, you had to admire that, still they barely kept formation.

"What do you think of our new army Theomore?" Kevan arrived by him, he was organizing the army as well and like Theomore he had little success.

"I don't have much praise for it ser, now they are just a pile of shit with blades, but if you gave me a month I could make something out of them"

"I believe you can Theomore, but we do not have a month, the enemy is besieging Casterly Rock, my home. Out of all the Lannisters vassals only two actually stand with us"

"And why is that ser?"

"They have already suffered under the weak rule of my father and as long as those men attack my home I am also perceived as weak and do you know what happens under weak rulers?"

"I guess their bannermen rebel ser"

"They do, but that comes latter. First they ask for loans they can't repay in a thousand years, then they laugh at you, even now I can remember everything they said to my father, twisting the lions tail they called it. My father laughed, maybe he sincerely believed that they were laughing with him, but then again, my father was weak, not an idiot. The loans became bigger, the bannermen did as they wanted, some landed knights even swore allegiance to the Tyrells, claiming that Tytos could not protect them... it was the truth. Hell, if it wasn't for my mother and latter my brother we would not be standing here. You see, I have witnessed first hand what those 'loyal' bannermen do when they get the chance. As long as I am alive they wont get one again"

Rage was evident on Kevans face.

"I understand that ser, but if we just had another day to get the lads to learn something we might be better of"

"Perhaps, but lord Marbrand and lord Sarsfield have already raised their levies and are waiting for us, we should also take the chance to attack the enemy before they dig in"

"I guess there is no convincing you to postpone this ser?"

"No Theomore. Have you appointed officers?"

"Aye ser"

"Good"

Kevan turned to leave to his tenth when Theomore grabbed him by the coat.

"May I request leave for about a hour ser?"

"What for?"

"I think a local millers daughter might fancy me"

Kevan gave a small smile.

"You have your leave, don't get caught, I'm afraid it would tarnish our reputation"

"I'll try ser"

As he left Kevans presence Theomore could hear him saying about everyone is going to get fucked soon.

* * *

 **CREYLEN**

"I wish to have audience with ser Kevan Lannister" a man in a white cloak yelled from the outside, a kingsguard Creylen realized. The man had been yelling the whole morning, greatly irritating many of the inhabitants of the Rock, still no one answered him, it was for the best.

But as morning became day threats started to appear.

 _"We shall raze Lannisport and butcher every last one of the inhabitants and paint your castle in red"_ among other threats, Creylen could not believe that they would let such a man dishonor the white cloak.

Casterly Rock gave a big view so Creylen could see everything that was happening beyond the castle.

Lannisport was already razed, the City Watch had fought valiantly, but they were to few, outnumbered six to one they retreated inwards until only the docks remained under their control and even they were at threat of capture. The Lannister fleet provided as much support as they could and this did slow down the enemy, if help didn't arrive soon they will be overrun and then the enemy could turn their entire strength at Casterly Rock.

Speaking of help, a raven arrived yesterday, from lord Damon Marbrand, promising an army of at least 4000 thousand to march to relieve the siege of the Rock.

Would this be enough men? Creylen did not know, he was only a maester, not a soldier.

"Get out hear Kevan" the kingsguard yelled once again. The man was annoying and the siege really dull, so Creylen decided to do something about it.

Creylen turned to a servant girl who was helping him with organizing some books.

"Get me the commander of the defense"

The girl curtsied and left.

It didn't take long for the commander to arrive, a tall, old and strong man with a big stomach.

"Yes maester?"

"The boy has been asking for an audience the whole morning, lets go and give him one"

"But maester, it is greatly forbidden to leave the Rock during the siege"

"I know, but this might distract them long enough for some of your men to sneak out and sabotage their equipment. You also know that ser Kevan is coming to relieve the siege"

Those final words were spoken in a whisper. The commander nodded.

"Then I think you know that ser Kevan would be delighted to meet your men"

"Well if we could find their siege weapons and sabotage them we might be able to distract them from lord Kevans attack force" the commander was deep in thought, thinking of tactics to use against the enemy.

"Precisely, and he is your ser, Cersei is your lady, remember that"

"Right maester, I shall go and get the men, wait by the main gate in fifteen minutes"

Creylen nodded and the commander went to gather the men.

Exactly on time the commander arrived with twenty guards at the main gate.

"Are you ready maester?"

"I am"

"Remember, don't tell them about ser Kevans absence"

"I'm not stupid man, open the gates"

The commander gave the guards the signal and they opened the gate, another signal was already given to the enemy that they would have the audience they were looking for. As the gates opened in front of them appeared a man in a white cloak and around thirty guards.

The kingsguard analyzed them with a confused face.

"I asked for ser Kevan, not you two old farts" the kingsguard laughed at his own joke, it seemed he was the only one that found it funny.

From the distasteful joke and the bat on the mans helmet Creylen could determine this was Oswell Whent. He had never actually seen the man, but had heard a lot.

"I am maester Creylen, I would guess you are Oswell Whent, correct?"

"How did you know... never mind, I will not speak to you old man, I asked for ser Kevan, but it seems that he is to busy hiding behind his wife's skirts"

"Ser Kevan has been busy as of late, so he sent me in his stead. I assure you, everything you tell me will reach his ears"

Oswell thought about it for a few seconds, before finally speaking:

"I will tell you only this, he has until nightfall to surrender, or we will assault the Rock and bring him to the king in shackles"

"It will not come to that ser, ser Kevan will meet you by nightfall"

"Good"

Oswell turned around and with his guard left down to the rest of his forces, Creylen and the Lannister men went back in.

"He's bluffing" said the commander once they were inside.

"You think?"

"The Rock has never fallen, it's three times as tall as Hightower or the Wall, legend also says that Visenya Targaryen said that the it could not be taken even by dragon flame. Even if ser Oswell took it, the casualties would be to high"

"So we go abound our duties in peace?"

"Yes"

"Good, have your men snuck out?"

"Yes, they are instructed to lit fires when they see ser Kevans host"

"Very well, I will be in the library if you need me"

The commander nodded and went to check the garrison.


	5. Beginning

**KEVAN**

Kevan and his forces had been marching for five hours now, Sarsfield was finally in sight, there his uncle and lord Sarsfield were waiting for him to arrive and conjure up a plan to relieve the siege of Casterly Rock. Kevan had 3500 soldiers with him, the men he was about to meet each promised 2000. 7500 soldiers might be just enough to win.

"Is that Sarsfield?" asked a peasant soldier from marching a few paces behind Kevan and Theomore.

"Aye, but don't brake formation, we don't know what is waiting" Theomore ordered.

A sigh could be heard from their army, but they stayed in order, as told. Kevan couldn't help but wonder how many had never traveled more than a few leagues from their homes or how many now regretted joining him on his path to revenge. One of his men tripped on his pike and feel in front of Kevan. He looked up to him for a few seconds, before remembering his manners and apologizing.

"It is alright soldier" Kevan said as he helped the man up. Disbelief was on many faces of his companions, all remembered Tywin and how much he put emphasis on discipline, maybe the man was frightened of getting flogged. Probably.

 _Tywin_... the thought of his brother drifted thru his head for some time. Would he be proud of what Kevan was doing? Would he bid his time and train his troops before marching them to battle like he was now doing. Thinking like this brought a tear to his eye, he loved all of his sibling, no matter how hard it seemed. He, Genna and Tywin, always getting into trouble when they were younger.

Thinking about the past the memory of Genna's betrothal came to his mind. It happened many years ago, his weak father caved to lord Walder's demands, everyone sat on their tongues, the Red Lion raged outside.

Tywin spoke up, he was the only one that spoke up, a boy of ten, a true lion of Lannisters.

Now it was up to Kevan to fill those big shoes Tywin left, how could he compete? Again tears in his eyes.

 _"Tywin never cried, IF HE WAS HERE, we would already be at the Aerys's door"_

Kevan wiped his tears once again, anger again filling his heart like the night before. He looked behind.

All these men, all 3500 were following him, they put their trust in him, he owed them to be brave.

Deep down he was a lion, not as ferocious as Tywin, but just as great.

The rest of the march was spent in silence, as they got closer the flags of house Sarsfield and Marbrand materialized, above them waved the proud lion. Lord Damon rushed to great him, a big hug was shared between them.

"My condolences Kevan"

"Thank you Uncle"

"Glad you made it. Was the trip dangerous? How many men did you rally?"

"We didn't have any misfortune on our trip. Behind me stand three thousand and five hundred men"

"How did you rally so many?"

"Pure charisma, the fact that I destroyed the bandits helped too" a smile appeared on Kevans face for the first time since yesterday. He immediately regretted it and regained his stoic facade. Damon seemed to notice, but he didn't push the issue.

"We cannot waste time, lord Sarsfield is surely waiting" Kevan spoke again.

"Don't you wan't to rest"

"No, I can't let them attack my home with impunity, the sooner we start planing the better"

Damon nodded.

"Follow me"

"Wait, Theomore! Come here!"

Damon turned around, to see who Kevan was calling, he didn't know any noble by that name.

"Who is this?" he asked when Theomore appeared beside Kevan.

"My chief general"

Damon just nodded and continued, no doubt it was weird to him that a commoner was appointed general, but he always trusted Kevan and Tywins decisions, no reason to start questioning them now.

Sadly lord Sarsfield did not share the same opinion.

"A commoner?! Are you crazy ser?!" asked the lord as soon as he found out Theomore's identity.

"It is not unheard of lord Sarsfield" answered Kevan.

"No where in Lannister tradition did a commoner lead the armies, that role was always..."

"I did not come here to discus the tradition of the Lannisters, but to protect them, my lord. Theomore is the most capable general I have ever seen, my word should be enough for you, if not, then you can leave, he is staying"

Kevan and lord Sarsfield had a stare of, almost a whole minute of silence before the older man relented, another smile for Kevan.

"I believe your word ser, he may stay" uttered lord Sarsfield.

"Good, now lets get to work. Have any other of my bannermen done any action against the invaders?"

"The Leffords have closed of their road to the kings forces, Crakehall says he can manage up to four thousand soldiers by the week, Clegane reports a thousand cavalry are waiting for orders"

"That is very good to hear, do you have a map ready?"

"We do" Lord Sarsfield pointed to a table on the opposite side of the room. The map showed Casterly Rock, Lannisport and the three major road that lead to it and all the surrounding area.

"We should approach the enemy from the gold road, if we started marching now we could reach the Rock by nightfall and catch the enemy of guard" suggested Lord Sarsfield.

"It would be hard to surprise them, they probably have scouts searching the surrounding area" said Damon.

"Do we have any information on the size of the enemy host? Who is leading them?" asked Kevan, his gaze never leaving the map, studying every single part.

"We believe the host is seven thousand strong, the commander seems to be ser Whent of the Kingsguard. We have received this information from your maester" answered Damon.

"And you too booth raised a levy of two thousand, correct?"

The lords nodded.

"How long would it take for a raven to reach Clegane Keep?"

"About two hours ser" answered lord Sarsfield.

"Good" Kevan turned his gaze to lord Sarsfield "Have your maester send a raven to the Cleganes, they are to attack from the southeast when the moon is at it's highest"

Lord Sarsfield nodded and went to fetch his maester. When his footsteps could no longer be heard he turned to Damon and Theomore.

"Okay now we talk about what we do. Damon what is the composition of the soldiers you and lord Sarsfield mustered?"

"Five hundred heavy cavalry, two hundred and fifty archers, five hundred light cavalry, the rest are regular foot soldiers"

Kevan nodded and started moving the symbols that represented House Lannister on the map.

"We wait until we are sure that the full attention of the Targaryen men is on the Cleganes, then we march from the north, Theomore, you will lead the right flank with mine men at arms and all the foot levy of Lord Marbrand and Sarsfield, your job is to break the enemy right flank and drive them from the walls of Casterly Rock, this action will allow the garrison to help us, I will lead the center with the archers and the mobilized villagers from Castamere to a slow advance on the enemy center, their left which will certainly try to encircle me, that is where you come in Damon, you will lead all of our cavalry and assault their left flank when from the behind when they approach us. When our forces combine with the Cleganes and the garrison the weight of our numbers will crush the enemy. What do you think men?"

"It looks like a sound plan, but what will lord Sarsfield think when he find out that he is not part of it?" asked Theomore.

"He is, his place on the battlefield will be as my adviser at the center"

"Lord Sarsfield is a proud man, but not a brilliant soldier, expect a few strange suggestions from him. He is also impatient, wanted to march of to Casterly Rock by himself" said Damon.

"Wow, I never knew that he was so loyal to us, we might have been taking him for granted all this time" smiled Kevan again, third time this day, as much as Tywin his whole life.

"It surprised me to when he wrote that we needed to lift the siege as soon as possible. Perhaps he wants to dip his hands into Lannister gold, like during the reign of your father"

"He will get his gold for the royal service to house Lannister in it's time of need, even a Lannister bride for his heir when the time comes. But now, we wage war"

Theomore poured wine for all three of them.

"Hear, hear" he said before pouring down his drink with Kevan and Damon joining shortly after.

* * *

 **CERSEI**

Cersei was playing with Jaime's wooden lion when someone started knocking on the door. She glanced up, not knowing if it was the nice man that had brought her food or the evil king that ordered the murder of her family. The knocking stopped and the door opened, a silver haired head glanced inside. For a moment Cersei felt intense rage, luckily she was quick to realize that this was not the king, this was his wife which had saver her from getting beaten.

The woman's eyes traveled along Cersei's body before finally meeting her gaze. Her look was apologetic as she gave a small smile.

"Are you Cersei?" the woman asked with a sad voice that hinted that she already knew the answer. In response Cersei uttered a quite ' _Yes'._

"Nice to meet you Cersei, I am queen Rhaella"

"I know that" Cersei shifted her gaze back towards the lion in her hands, she could fell the queens eyes on her.

"This chamber looks really dark and boring, wouldn't you like to come outside?" offered the queen, and her suggestion as tempting, the window of the chamber was built in a way that only in the early morning the sun could shine thru it, most of the day Cersei spent with a few candles.

 _"But what if they do to me the same thing they'we done to mommy and daddy and Jaime"_ the thought crossed her mind, the queen, as if she could read minds, reassured her.

"I will not hurt you if that is what you are wondering. Please come, I want you to meet my son" The queen extended her hand and even if every muscle in her body told her not to do it she took the woman's hand, she responded with another smile.

"Good, come now" Rhaella now lead Cersei thru the many hallways and corridors of the Red Keep, many men and women passed by them, all looking at her with a sad smile, as if trying to offer their condolences without the king knowing.

It didn't take them long to reach the gardens, as they approached the door a strange sound filled the air, it was in fact the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. As they went thru the door the sound became louder, Cersei looked around for the source of it and found him sitting on a tree branch. A boy, more than twice her age was sitting on the highest branch of the tree, eyes closed, using his fingers to manipulate strings of the harp to make the beautiful sound.

Cersei remembered the boy as the one that was hiding behind his mother when Aerys decided to strike her, back then she had considered the boy cowardly, now all she saw was grace and magnificent.

"That's my son, Rhaegar. Rhaegar darling! Come down and meet our guest"

Rhaegar opened his eyes and leaped of the tree, harp still in hand. He then handed the harp to a servant and approached Cersei.

"My lady" he bent over and kissed the palm of her hand. When he finished he stood up to his full height and meet Cersei's green eyes with his dark indigo ones.

"May I know your name" she blushed, a felling inside her that she never felt before was enveloping her heart.

"It's Cersei" she answered quietly. Rhaegar smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Cersei, you have a lovely name" her cheeks became redder than before.

"Thank you" she answered while looking at the ground.

"Come now" he grabbed her hand "let's go play hide and seek, I'll let you hide first" Cersei nodded. Even if Rhaegar could easily predict her hiding spots, he chose not to, he let her win almost every time. He also made sure not to stray far from mother, gods know what would happen if Aerys or one of his puppets stumbled upon them alone.

* * *

 **Clegane heavy horseman**

It took only two hours since the arrival of the raven from ser Kevan for lord Clegane to gather his one thousand cavalry and ride towards Casterly Rock. Some men cheered, some cried, some remained stoic, but it was evident that an internal struggle was experienced by all of them. The upcoming battle would determine if it was the lion or the dragon the Westerlanders bowed to.

"Was it worth it?" men could be heard to whisper, they had been doing that whole ride here and the wait that ensued. Some younger recruits would question why they had to fight so other lords battles, to which the more experienced would answer: 'Because the laws of gods and men compel us to', yeah, that would shut them up.

But as the wait extended into nightfall we all glanced up to the sky, tension was high as we waited for the moon to reach its highest point, it was nice to know that our fight would take place under a red moon. Older folk would often say that the red moon means war is coming.

Anticipation was high, the moon was right above us, now we glanced at lord Clegane, waiting for orders to charge. My horse was near his, so I could hear him say to one of his soldiers to blow the horn. And the horn blew, next thing we heard was the order charge from out lord. And charge we did.

We hit our enemies like a rock, punching thru four lines before they stopped us. The first men I soiled my sword with was this poor pike men, he tried impaling me with his pike, I skilfully dodged his attack and sunk my sword in his chest. The man screamed in pain, but it mattered not to me. I was already facing my next opponent.

This one was armed with a sword, I actually let him have a swing at my armor just to see his horrified face when he learned that his weapon was useless. I cut of his hand and then I took a swipe at his neck, opening it as he yelled for his mother, no one will hear him.

I continued the fight, killing many more men, we were outnumbered it did not matter, they were lightly armored and genuinely surprised at this attack, I remember lord Clegane saying something about how they failed to put scouts, big mistake.

My arm had eventually tired so I kept my swings at the bare minimum, the enemy tried to get behind us, only to get outflanked by our light cavalry, seems those boys are actually useful for something. The enemy did eventually organize, they tried to outflank us, if they did our thousand cavalry would be facing three thousand of their footmen, not good. Arrow also rained down on us, another nuisance.

Now they were all around us, their commander was probably laughing at our idiotic attack. Smiles covered the faces of these fresh enemies. Tide now turned against us some enemy captains could be seen laughing behind their troops. This did not last long.

Fire erupted in the enemy camp, engulfing their food and equipment. What more sound of a fight could be heard from the north of their position. Reinforcements! A laugh escaped the armor of lord Clegane. Ser Kevan had attacked as planned, the enemy fell into a trap. This night would belong to us.

* * *

The lord Clegane present at this battle is father of Sandor and Gregor. More battle description coming next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one! Also, basic info about Theomore will be posted on my account.


	6. The battle is over, we have won

**KEVAN**

Kevan stood on a tree covered hill, looking at the horizon. The march to here was long and tiresome, but they finally made it, Casterly Rock stood tall and proud, rising over the sea and land. A beautiful sight to behold, but when ones eye pointed downwards they could see thousands of enemy soldiers. Shouting, cursing and pillaging for no other reason than to spite the besieged garrison and provoke them to attack. But soon, it will be over.

 _TUUUUU!_ A loud blow of a horn could be heard echoing across the land, followed by the sounds of a horse gallop and shouts of anger and fear. The enemy had been struck from where they least expected. Even in the dark you could make out horsemen charging at infantry and the golden and red banners of house Clegane and Targaryen. Some comrades of the surprised Targaryens tried to aid their brothers in arms only to be attacked themselves by more cavalry. Outnumbered the Cleganes fought like rabid dogs, staying true to their coat of arms. But even the most rabid dog is eventually subdued.

The Cleganes now found themselves surrounded by three sides and outnumbered just as much. The commander of the Targaryens must be smirking to himself. But suddenly a huge fire erupted in their camp, distracting them.

"It is time ser" said Theomore who was watching the scene the whole time. Kevan kept his gaze on the burning fire and frantic screams of enemies down bellow, not turning to Theomore as he said "Go and join your men" He did as he was bid, while Kevan watched for another minute. Deciding that his eyes had feasted enough he descended the hill and rejoined his host.

Lord Sarsfield gave him the reins of a white stallion, specially bought to attract attention. When he mounted the horse he turned to his men, paying attention to every face, no matter if it belonged to a lord, knight or a common foot soldier. Anticipation was high, no doubt the first battle of many. He then glanced back at the hill, screaming of dying, burning men could be heard.

His head again turned to the men and with a mighty roar he proclaimed:"For the Rock!"

"For the Rock!" the men shouted back.

"For lady Cersei!" he spoke again.

"For Cersei!" the shout was louder than before.

"Follow me!" Kevan lead his troops from atop his stallion, lord Sarsfield next to him and thousands of men behind him. As they came over the hill the enemy in front of them scrambled at the sight, the captains trying to restore order as Kevans host fired arrows at them. Three volleys were fired at the enemy, each taking a big chunk of men.

"Do it" Kevan told lord Sarsfield who blew a horn as hard as he could, signaling a charge. The men did as ordered and slammed into the enemy defense, pushing them back a few paces, Kevan in front of the charge. Hacking away at enemies left and right, reddening his longsword with every swing. Even lord Sarsfield, who had been reluctant at first, had grabbed a sword in right hand and shield in left and started picking away at the enemy.

As the enemy pulled more and more back Theomore and his host rushed past them, not to encircle them but to smash the remaining thousand soldiers still in front of the Rock gates.

All seemed to be going well, even if there was a close call when a bold pikemen tried to end the battle right there by killing him, Kevan ham avoided the blow, rushed forth and decapitated the man. All was going well, the enemy host of a thousand was facing Kevans of two thousand, Theomore on the other hand had overwhelmed the remaining besiegers with his host of five thousand and now turned his attention to fighting his way thru to the Cleganes while the Casterly garrison had organized itself and was now pouring out of the castle to assist Kevan.

Ser Whent finally decided to show his face, the Cleganes were forced to retreat and now four thousand men rallied around the kingsguard, his mere sight on the field enough to encourage the men to fight back back with renewed courage.

* * *

 **Lannister man at arms**

Fighting the Targaryens was no different than fighting common bandits, they had no organization what so ever and whenever one of the captains would try and renew order his voice would fall to deaf ears, the men to scarred to do anything than fight for their survival. As commander Theomore ordered us to charge the enemy pissed their pants a little bit more, but that might be expected when you are outnumbered five to one. As we crushed into them it felt like we pushed them back a whole mile.

Aye, there we a few brave boys here and there who braced and meet our charge with equal strength, but to few to make a change. For five minutes we reigned supreme, I killed ten men in that time, a testament on how poorly they were organized. One knight actually had a little success, the sight of a man in armor seemed to encourage the soldiers, at least a little.

I went for him. One of his soldiers tried to slash me, I rebuffed the attack with such force that it knocked the sword out of his hands, the boy yielded. Unfortunately the knight noticed this and went for me, thru his helm I could see looks of silver and blue eyes. He tried to cut me exposed, but I ducked and hit him hard with my blade on his plate armor. He stumbled, but quickly regained his footing and went for another attack, and another, and another... every attack I blocked, he raised his sword for a wide swing, I went back and he missed. Using the chance I rushed and stabbed him on his exposed shoulder.

In pain he let go of his blade and used the hand to cover the wound. Then I guided my blade thru the holes of his helm, ending him there. The Targaryens, seeing their short lived hero die, routed. They ran for their burned camp, which lighted the night more than the moon. Me and a few tens of men followed, despite the calls of commander Theomore to stop, our excitement was to high.

The fire and smoke blocked out most of our view, but you could still see their black attire. We ran around aimlessly around the camp, a few soldiers running here and there, nothing serious.

But then, unmistakable sounds of a march could be heard and it wasn't our guys. A small column of men, with a kingsguard in front appeared thru the smoke.

"Report this to the commander" I told a younger, frightened, soldier. He nodded. Now me and six lads was all that stood between two armies. The kingsguard and a few men charged at us.

I blocked the first, second and third attack, but the forth ended up with a sword in my stomach. The kingsguard was to fast. He pulled his sword out and wiped it clean of my clothes and I could do nothing, now I die.

* * *

 **THEOMORE**

The men that had entered the flames of the camp a few minutes ago were now frantically running out of it.

"Did I not tell you to stop?!" Theomore yelled from the depths of his lungs. One of those men came running towards him. He raised his hand to hit the disobeying soldier, but his cries stopped him in time.

"Wait commander! Enemy is approaching from the camp!"

"How many?!"

"I don't know, last time I checked they were pouring out of everywhere"

 _"Fuck"_ Theomore muttered. The enemy started rushing out of the fire, in front of them ser Whent, without his breastplate or helm, making him look invincible as he slashed a few Lannister soldiers that had lagged behind.

 _"It looks like they defeated the Cleganes and have now turned their full force against us"_ soldiers that had been running just moments before have returned for another fight, this time under a real commander.

"Go and inform ser Kevan, he already knows what to do" the boy nodded and ran in the direction of Kevans host. It wasn't like Theomore couldn't defeat them on his own, he was sure by now that his host and Casterly garrison together outnumbered the enemy, but the purpose was not to just defeat them, but completely destroy them, to send Aerys a message.

Theomore now turned to the messengers.

"Send word to the garrison that they are to aid our right flank to envelope the enemy" as one scurried of Theomore continued to the other "You tell the commander of the left flank to hold ground and tell him I am doing the same, understand?" The boy nodded and ran of.

"Hold the line men, just a little longer" To the inexperienced eye it would have looked like the line was about to brake a few times and every time Theomore would order fresh and rested soldiers up to push back the enemy. They did this a few times, but the enemy still persisted in their reckless assault, it did not help that ser Whent was in front line, effortlessly killing any who dared come near him.

But for them the battle was already lost, soon lord Damon and his cavalry flanker from the left and the enemy found themselves encircled by Theomore's, Kevans, Damon's host and the castle garrison on all sides. They continued fighting for a good ten minutes more, but even their fire extinguished and they lay down their weapons, expect for ser Whent.

His sword still in hand, his face and body covered in blood and dirt he still had a presence of honor and pride about him, knowing that no man present could defeat him.

"Kneel and yield ser Whent you have been defeated" commanded Kevan.

"Are you sure ser? As long as their is a sword in my hand and air in my lungs I have not been defeated"

"If you say so" Kevan glanced at archer who immediately got the message. He shoot a bolt in the kingsguards chest, who did not let out a whimper, just a simple smile before crashing to the ground.

A maester that had appeared by Kevans side after the battle was over now whispered in to his ear. Kevan listened carefully before nodding and turning to the commander of Casterly Rock garrison.

"Make sure that the men are given proper accommodation" the commander nodded and started ordering the soldiers around. Now Kevan turned to Theomore.

"Kneel" he said. Theomore did as he was ordered, with eyes wide open. _"Is he really?_ Kevan put his sword on one shoulder, then the other and finally on his head, not bothering with words.

"Rise ser Theomore" he said with a voice betraying no emotion.

"Thank you my liege, I will not fail you"

"I know that" Kevan smiled at him, a smile that faded as quickly as the rest that day.

"Maester Creylen, see to it that Lord Sarsfield and Marbrand and ser Theomore are given proper accommodation"

"Of course ser. I think it will please you to know that your wife is waiting impatiently in the library"

"It does"

The old man smiled as Kevan rushed of into Casterly Rock.


	7. Hope

**KEVAN**

All of the servants bowed as Kevan rushed thru the hall of Casterly Rock, but he paid them no mind. Only one person was important to him now and she was in the library or in its vicinity. Now he was in front of the door, sweat and blood covered his face and clothes, but it did not matter, he could wash latter. The man that was standing guard near the door bowed and opened it.

There she sat, with a tense stance, his beautiful wife, with a knife in one hand and a book in the other. She relaxed and breathed out in a sight of relief before drooping the objects out of her hands and ran into Kevans. She cried into his shoulder while he kissed her forehead.

"Why the tears Dorna? Are you not happy to see your love?" he joked in a poor attempt to lighten the mood, it did stop her tears at least. She looked up in his golden green Lannister eyes and kissed him softly, while he caressed her hair. It took a good few minutes before she pulled away and with a shaky voice replied: "I haven't slept since we heard word of what that monster did to our family. These two nights I spent praying to the gods to return you safely to me"

"It seems that they have answered your prayers" he smiled one of the characteristic Lannister smiles at her, she couldn't help but return it. Then he leaned down and planted another, rougher, but shorter kiss on her lips. She protested with a pout when he pulled away.

"But it is not over love, Aerys has broken guest right and _murdered_ my brother, his family and taken Cersei as prisoner. Today we defeated an army in a battle on our own doorstep, it seems that the treacherous _bastard_ wants to eradicate us" the voice that had been soft mere seconds ago turned in to fiery anger after uttering those words. He wiped Dornas tears away as he continued, "With any luck at least half of our bannermen will answer our call, maybe even Steffon Baratheon will find heart and join us to avenge his friend"

" **All** of your bannermen will come to your aid, the Lannisters have the most loyal bannermen in the Seven Kingdoms!"

"Tywin gave them peace and plenty, that is why they were loyal to him, and while some would stand with us to the bitter end there are those whose loyalty to house Lannister is questionable. There are many that think that my brothers actions against houses Tarbeck and Reyne were to harsh, the Farmans are not fond of us and I never trusted the Baneforts"

Dorna stood on her toes and placed another kiss on Kevan, "They will stand with us my love, and if they dare oppose us or revolt they will get destroyed"

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her on the table, while she whispered _'They will hear us roar'_ into his ear. Kevan kissed down her neck and started removing her dress. Dornas shoulders and half a breast were visible when the door flew open.

Maester Creylen averted his eyes as soon as he saw the scene unfolding in front of him. "Forgive me ser, I should have knocked. I'll come back latter" he apologized as he faced the wall. Creylen turned around to exit, when Kevan called to him.

"Wait maester. I need you to send ravens to every one of our bannermen, no matter how small, to come to Casterly Rock for a meeting in a fortnight. Presence is **mandatory** "

"Of course ser" Creylen walked out and closed the door behind him. Kevan looked back at Dorna with a mischievous grin, "Now where were we?", and for a hour that went by to quickly he forgot the grief he felt for his dead kin.

* * *

 **AERYS**

Aerys sat impatiently on the Iron throne, it seemed the gods favored him today as he had not yet gotten scratched. A man from the Alchemist guild had told him that his order had a great substance to show him. At first he had wanted to put the mans head on a spike, what kind of idiot interrupts a king while he is ruling? But when the man mentioned its name _'Wildfire'_ Aerys reconsidered and decided to meet this strange group after all.

But they had been late and were wasting his time. If this substance didn't exceed his expectations he might reconsider putting their heads on spikes. Finally four scrawny looking men were escorted in by ser Barristan of the Kingsguard, one was carrying a cage with a rat in it and a bucket with sand. Aerys eyed them suspiciously before yelling.

"You said you would bring me wildfire! Not some dirty rats! Barristan take them to the executioner!", but as Aerys mighty scream filled the throne room one of the scrawny men took a jar with a green liquid out of his robe and lifted it for the king to see. Aerys motioned with his hand for Barristan to stop.

"The rat please" he told one of his colleagues. The men placed the caged rat in front of him. Now he opened the jar and poured only three droops on the little creature. The poor thing was immediately engulfed in green flame, its dying screams haunting the room, while Aerys watched with excitement in his eyes. After five seconds the rat was dead, the man that doomed it to its fate motioned to another, who extinguished the fire by pouring sand on it.

The wide eyed Aerys clapped his hands together. He descended the throne to get a better look at the man, all the while Barristan looked away. The four of the bowed when the king approached.

"Who are you?" he asked the man that was obviously the leader of the small group. The leader smiled, "I am the Grand Master of the Alchemist guild. I wanted to meet with you my king as soon as I heard of how you dealt with your traitorous hand. We offer you our services and our substance, if we may only ask for some funding my king"

"Of course, of course, I will speak about it with my lord treasurer, tell me, how much more of this can you make?"

"As much as necessary my king" Aerys smile grew larger from the answer. He took note of Barristan who seemed like he disapproved.

"Do you have a problem with this ser Barristan?" there was a hint of anger in his voice as he tried to intimidate the knight. Barristan took a submissive stance and tone as he replied, "Of course not my king, but do you not think that this is a bit to harsh?" he stated his words more as a fact than a question.

"WHAT?", Aerys scream echoed thru the room, "This is to merciful for those turncoats! They deserve to be eaten alive by the dragons! But you have nothing to fear ser, you are loyal aren't you?"

For a second you could see anger flash across Barristans face at the question of his honor. "Of course!", he almost yelled at Aerys.

"Then prove it, get me Lord Darklyn and my queen, now!" Aerys ordered, Barristan nodded and excited the room, with some words on his lips.

"I apologize men, I have to dismiss you, a king has his duties", the Grand Master nodded and exited the throne room. Aerys returned to his throne and waited for Lord Darklyn who arrived shortly after.

"You called for me my king?" he asked.

"I have my lord, do you consider yourself a loyal servant?" the lord knelled in front of Aerys and proclaimed, "Always and forever my king!"

"It is good to hear that my lord, I have heard rumors that you are dissatisfied with my rule"

"All lies my king!"

"Prove it lord Darklyn!" Aerys told him as he threw the hand of the king pendant in front of his feet, "I assume you'we heard about the turncoat Lannisters action", the lord nodded, "Destroy them!"

"I will my king!"

"Good"

Latter the queen arrived, Aerys took her right there in front of the Iron Throne. As her screams filled the Red Keep some men would wonder if they killed the wrong man.

* * *

 **Maester in service of House Tully**

The maester read out loud to lord Hoster, who was currently fishing on a private spot outside of Riverrun, the letter than had just arrived by raven from Kings Landing.

"His grace, Aerys Targaryen second of his name, sent's forth an order to all lords sworn to the crown to raise their levies and prepare to march on Casterly Rock and end the rebellion of the treacherous ser Kevan Lannister and bring him to justice. -Hand of the King Lord Darklyn of Duskendale"

"Is that all?" Hoster asked.

"No my lord, the raven carried a second letter which, by its markings, I would guess is meant for your eyes only"

"Read it anyway"

"Of course my lord. On the order of the king Aerys lord Hoster of House Tully has the responsibility of taking the Golden Tooth and securing the River road to Casterly Rock as soon as possible. -Hand of the King Lord Darklyn of Duskendale"

"So the King wants us to clear the way to Casterly? Fine, call the banners" said Hoster with a small laugh.

"My lord, don't you think that you should approach more carefully? The Golden Tooth is no mere fortress!"

"I was merely joking maester, I have no intention to move until I see in which direction the tide is swaying. The Lannister has won a battle already, defeating the famous ser Whent, but we don't know how loyalty the Westerlanders have for him. If we learn that the lords of the Golden Tooth are more loyal to the throne that their liege, why would I antagonize a potential ally?"

"I guess you are right my lord"

"I'm glad, still, send ravens to our bannermen, they are to rally with us beneath Riverrun, it should look like we are preparing. Tell them they have a month to arrive"

"Of course my lord" the maester bowed left, while Hoster continued waiting for a fish to latch on, to no avail.

* * *

 **AETHAN**

He had long ago brushed of the Gold Lion marking from his armor, to avoid suspicion and arrest by the goldcloacks. Aethan had for a long time lingered near the Red Keep in hopes of spotting the royal family, Cersei or even infiltrating, but to no avail. The king and his family stubbornly stayed inside and the men that guarded from day to night have so far discouraged Aethan from trying anything.

Two weeks have passed by, news of Kevans victory had reached Kings Landing a long time ago, Aethan spent the entire day celebrating with vine and a cute wench he paid for in one of the many brothels. He drank so much that the next was spent with a headache so strong that it constantly led him to ignore his work. Aethan had even told one man of how he was going to save little lady Cersei and slay every dragon spawn that got in his way, he was lucky that the man was actually a Lannister sympathizer, was he not Aethan head would be decorating a spike now.

He spent the night at the mans house, the next morning, as they parted, the man told him about a rumor, that originated from the Red Keep itself, that a parade with the royal family was going to happen soon and they would bring the little lady as well. They did not know why, maybe to announce a betrothal or in a attempt to soil Tywins legacy, didn't really matter. A whole week passed, Aethan had already decided that it was just a rumor, when a man announced outside the keep that a parade was going to happen in two days.

Now Aethan stood on the side of a Flee Bottom street, waiting. The plan was to cause a commotion and in a fray escape with Cersei. The man that had helped Aethan was to set ablaze a bunch of barrels and hay as the kings carriage passed, that's when Aethan would steep in. The plan was stupid and reckless and most likely not going to work, but it was all he had. After the death of Tywin and his family, the only thing that motivated Aethan was to save the little lady, he might as well die in the attempt, if he couldn't do anything else.

The plan had already failed, the king, his family and lady Cersei all rode in the same carriage. Aethan felt stupid not predicting this, he motioned to the man to abort, they would have to wait for another chance. He watched the parade and the smug look on Aerys face while letting out a sigh, he could also easily see little Cerseis sad smiles and waves to the crowd.

The men and women around him pushed around, even once managing to put Aethan in the second row of spectators, but as he was taller by a full head that the rest of the people it didn't obscure his sight. This also allowed him to see a man with a dager in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. As he approached the carriage with the royal family he concealed the knife in the bouquet.

If the mans target was the king Aethan would have no trouble allowing this assassination to take place, but when he saw that the mans target was the prince he decided to intervene. What crime had he done to deserve death? Even of he had said that he would kill all dragon spawn in his way, it seemed Cersei liked Rhaegar as she held his hand ever since Aethan laid eyes on them. As he ran one of his hands landed on the pommel of his concealed blade.

He let out a yell as the man handed the bouquet to Cersei. The man turned around with the dager in hand, just in time for Aethan to plunge his sword thru the mans chest. Cersei let out a loud scream as more men poured out of the crowd with dagers and well concealed swords. Two went for Aethan, one with a bastard sword, other with a knife, he approached first.

Aethan was quick to avoid his first swipe by steeping aside, he then cut open the mans neck. The other did not lose courage from this and meet Aethans blade midair. They paired for a while before Aethan backed up and used his longer reach to plunge his blade into the mans stomach before he could react. He did not have time to savor the victory as the goldcloacks forced him to the ground. The dungeons would have become his home if not for the intervention of the king, who argued that the knight had saved his sons life. He went as far as to accept Aethan into his household guard.

It did not matter if his would be accomplice would scold him latter that night for his actions. Aethan knew that the assassins would only take the princes life, as the king was to well protected. Besides, everyone knows that weasels like Aerys always escape...

* * *

I apologize for the long delay of this chapter, but I fear that it wont be that last with the Christmas and New Year celebrations right along the corner, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I would also like to thank magnus374 for reviewing every chapter so far.


	8. Among friends and snakes

**DORNA**

Just like ordered every single Lannister bannermen arrived in a fortnight to Casterly Rock, something that surprised Kevan, but not Dorna. She knew that most of them were loyal and those that were not were to afraid to defy the lion without certain assurances, which they didn't get, for now.

Lannisters, Crackehalls, Baneforts, Farmans and many others sat at one table with Kevan at the head and Dorna and her father at the sides. Any fear that Kevan had before was either nonexistent or well hidden. Around the table there was the usual chatter, but everyone for most part stayed quite, they knew why they were here. As wine was served Kevan asked for silence, which he got.

"My lords" he rose in his seat, "I would like to thank you all for coming and welcome you as my guests. Sadly I will have to cut your chatter short, you all know why you are here"

Whisper could be heard along the table, but they stopped as Kevan continued. "My brothers, my sister, nephews and Emmon Frey have been unlawfully executed on the order of king Aerys, what more lady Cersei has been imprisoned" Everybody knew this, but it had to be announced. People started whispering again, by their facial expressions Dorna could determine that many were angry, some didn't even seem to care and a few were glad, probably hopping that the death of Tywin would allow them more autonomy, they can only hope.

"Since lady Cersei is young and imprisoned I will represent her as acting regent" all eyes darted onto Kevan "They have killed my family, they have attacked my home, I will not let this offense pass. I ask of you my lords to raise your banners and help me take the fight to the Targaryens!" Only silence came from the lords as Kevans voice echoed thru the hall. Dorna became a little fearful, but on look at Kevan, at his stern, fixed gaze gave her confidence and not just to her.

Her bald father Harys was the first to rise, yelling 'For lady Cersei', followed quickly by the lord of Lannisport, a Lannister himself. The other lords, not wishing to be out shined by the her craven father leaped to support and soon Crackehalls, Pesters and many others cheered Kevan and Cerseis name, it seemed that the young lady rubbed of on them, or they just wanted to marry their heirs to her.

When the cheering and shouting toned down lord Farman was quick to protest "You are asking us to throw our lives at the full strength of the Iron Throne? Are you mad man?"

Some lords started muttering in agreement, they stopped quickly "Shall I question your loyalty lord Farman?"

"No ser, but if you are asking me to throw my life away I will not!" answered lord Farman.

"Then the rains will weep o'er your halls" Kevan fixed him with a stern, menacing gaze, silence again engulfed the hall. For a moment Dorna thought that lord Farman would faint from the fear that appeared across his face, luckily Kevan gave a smile to indicate that he was only joking, well half joking. The hall broke into laughter while lord Farman fumed, yet still scared enough not to protest again.

When the laughter toned down the martial lord Crackenhall asked what plans were in place for the upcoming campaign, to which Kevan answered by ordering the servants to bring him a map. As the men railed around her husbands chair to plan, even maester Creylen, Dorna, with pride in her chest, and the rest of the ladies exited the hall, war was always more of a men's game.

* * *

 **STEFFON**

"You should not do this"

"I have to Cassana, Tywin was my friend, I will not let this injustice stand" he told his wife.

"So is Aerys" she told him sternly.

Steffon sighed "He died a long time ago, this creature is not the boy I meet in Kings Landing all those years ago" memory of young Aerys and Tywin flashed across his eyes.

"Then think of Robert and Stannis. What will they do without you? What will Aerys do to us if you fail?" a few tears appeared in her eyes, but there was no turning back now, the banners had been called.

Steffon kissed her on the forehead "I don't think that Aerys would dare harm another child now that he sees the consequence and if I do fall, the boys always have their mother"

"Will that be enough I wonder?" they embraced each other in a hug.

 _"I hope we don't find out"_ he thought.

* * *

 **CREYLEN**

As the last rays of light had disappeared, the lords of the Westerlands each retired to their respective chambers for a little free time before tomorrow, only Kevan stood over the table, glaring at the maps, thinking of every possible move he could make. Creylen, as always, stood closely to his side.

After a long period of silence Kevan glanced at Creylen "What do you think of our plans maester?"

"Sadly ser I am no man of war, strategy never really captured my interests. But from my limited understanding the plan looks sound"

Kevan again turned his focus on the table and sighed "Farman was right, the entire might of the Iron Throne will come crashing down on us. How can we survive?"

"Ser, do not lose your confidence now, now it's to late"

"I know that Creylen, if Tywin was here..."

"Ser" Creylen interrupted him, something that a maester shouldn't do "I notice that your brothers shadow still looms over your head, but I must tell you that I have always thought you more capable"

"Me?!" Kevan asked in a mock tone "Surely this is no time for jests maester?!" he laughed them, but a tear was in his eyes, of fury or sadness, Creylen could not tell, nor did it matter.

"While your brother was a fairly capable man he was always inflexible..."

"Spit it out Creylen or stop wasting my time!" Kevan yelled, fury and sadness.

"I am not wasting your time ser, I am consulting you. Now, tell me Kevan, would you kill children? If I gave you a dagger now and told you kill her..." Creylen pointed at a little girl, perhaps a soldiers daughter, who ran thru the hall, probably evading her parents, she didn't even notice the two men.

"Of course not"

"But what did Tywin do to the Reynes? To the little babes barely of their mothers breasts?"

Kevan just stayed silent.

"Did they fight the war? Did they humiliate Tytos? Your brother was a great and capable ruler, but a cold one. We must not forget his faults, they are just as important as his merits"

"You are right maester"

Creylen smiled "Thank you ser, I must warn you now, you must be cautious when dealing with lord Brax, the man has been a close friend to Roger Reyne and he bode a lot of ill will towards your brother and no doubt towards you"

"Yes, he was the first to agree with lord Farman and offered only cold words when we planed. Do you know of any other threat maester?"

"There are some unruly vassals, the most vocal being lord Farman, but they hold no significant power, it is with Brax that we should tread carefully"

"I will value your advice. Is there anything else maester?" Kevan had already turned to walk out when Creylen spoke again.

"Actually yes ser, I must request by your leave to travel to Sunspear"

"What for?"

"If we hope to survive this war we must seek allies. The Tyrells have declared for the king and our spies report that they are already amassing an army, the same can be said for the Tullys"

"And you are hoping that the friendship between the princess and Joanna would secure an alliance?"

Creylen nodded.

"I have thought about this, but why would she risks the lives of her people? I wouldn't"

"We must try" Creylen pleaded.

After a lot of thought Kevan final spoke out his approval.

"Go, if it might pursued them to help promise her the hand of my first child to one of hers"

"Of course ser"

"A boat shall wait for you at the dock come morning, good luck Creylen"

"You to ser"

Since his birth and well into his adulthood Kevan has been eclipsed by his brothers shadow, but now he is going to earn his spot in the sun in a war that will be the greatest victory or defeat for house Lannister.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE THE GOLDEN TOOTH**

A man in a blue coat approached another in a crimson one.

"Is everything arranged?" asked the man in blue.

"Yes, when shall you be hear?"

"In a month"

"Good, the gates shall be open for you" the man in crimson offered a goblet of wine to the other.

"Long live the king" he toasted.

"Long may he live"

And with the toast done the man in blue slipped in to the woodlands and out of sight.


End file.
